Casey Jr. the Circus Train and Friends
Casey Jr. the Circus Train and Friends is a parody, it is a Harold the Helicopter and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Thomas * Mr. Uppity as Edward * Little Miss Scary as Henry * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Gordon * Mr. Tall as James * Puffa (From Tugs) as Percy * Leslie Ring as Toby * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Duck * Little Miss Twins as Donald and Douglas * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Oliver * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Diesel * Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as Bill and Ben * Little Miss Wise as BoCo * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Daisy * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Mavis * Little Miss Neat as Stepney * Mr. Grumpy as Emily * Little Miss Sunshine as Bertie * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Harvey * Little Miss Magic as Salty * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Arry and Bert * Woody (From Toy Story) as Fergus * Zak (From Tugs) as Skarloey * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Rheneas * Boomer (From Tugs) as Sir Handel * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Peter Sam * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Rusty * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Duncan * Grampus (From Tugs) as Duke * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Freddie * Little Miss Stubborn and Little Miss Trouble as Mighty Mac * Jeremy (From TTTE) as Arthur * Mr. Impossible as Lady * Hercules (From Tugs) as Diesel 10 * Timon and Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Splatter and Dodge * Little Miss Somersault as Terence * Little Miss Splendid as Trevor * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Toad * Little Miss Quick as Derek * Little Miss Chatterbox as Bulgy * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Elizabeth * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as George * Little Miss Bossy as Murdoch * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Spencer * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caroline * Mr. Strong as Cranky * Little Miss Bad as Scruffey * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Tiger Moth * Mary Ring as Colin * Mr. Bounce as Rocky * Brian Ring as Hector * Little Miss Daredevil as Harold * Mr. Bump as Rosie * Little Miss Giggles as Jeremy * Mr. Mischief as Molly * Shrek (From Shrek) as Smudger * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Bulstrode * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Jack * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Alfie * Zug (From Tugs) as Byron * Zip (From Tugs) as Ned * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Kelly * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Patrick * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Nelson * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Buster * Byron (From TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) * Mr. Lazy as Isobella * Mighty Mac (From TTTE) as Max and Monty * Mrs. Zero (Made up Tugs Character) as Miss Jenny * Captain Zero (From Tugs) as The Foreman * Little Miss Calamity as Whiff * Mr. Grumble as Scruff * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Dennis * Ralph (From Wreck it Ralph) as Neville * Mickey Mouse and Goofy (From Disney) and Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as The Horrid Lorries * Little Miss Helpful as Billy * Little Miss Whoops as Hank * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Hiro * Mr. Nosey as D261 * Mr. Slow as The Spiteful Brake Van * Mr. Clever as Old Slow Coach * Mr. Quiet as Madge * Mr. Happy as Flora * Mr. Persnickety as Victor * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Kevin * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Charlie * Burke and Blair (From Tugs) as Bash and Dash * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could) as Ferdinand * Smudger (From TTTE) as Captain * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Belle * Jafar (From Aladdin) as Flynn * Tidy Ted and Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Den and Dart * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Norman * Little Miss Fun as Paxton * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Sidney * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Luke * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Merrick * Little Miss Brainy as Owen * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Winston * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Stafford * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Stephen * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Connor * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Caitlin * Dartmouth (From Theodore Tugboat) as Millie * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as Sir Topham Hatt * Penny Morris (From Fireman Sam) as Lady Hatt * Sid (From Toy Story) as Stephen Hatt * Hannah (From Toy Story) as Bridget Hatt * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Stanley * Trixie and Dolly (From Toy Story 3) as Annie and Clarabel * Jenna The Rude Diesel (From TTTE) as Henrietta * Fundy (From Theodore Tugboat) as Wilbert * Smelter (From Tugs) as Bertram * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Butch * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Porter * Little Miss Busy as Thumper * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Godred * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Old Stuck Up * Little Miss Naughty as Bear * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Catherine * Jessie (From Toy Story) as Proteus * Mr. Muddle and Mr. Topsy-Turvy as Isabel and Dulcie * Red (From Angry Birds) as Stanley/No. 2 * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Sixteen * Mr. Noisy as Gator * Little Miss Contrary as Timothy * Mr. Cheeky as Marion * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Samson * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Hugo Category:Brian Ring